Tails of a Girl Book 1: Into a Warrior
by Fireyes17
Summary: "Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come; then return to their true form." 10 year old Alexa is faced with turning into a cat and running off to become a warrior. Funny. Adventure. Takes place in the middle of 4th series.
1. ProPrologue

Pro-Prologue

Sitting in the gleaming light of the quarter moon a leader sits with his medicine cat. Their pelts gleaming in the light of the stars of old ancient warriors. Where the ancient are trying to tell them a prophecy.

"Firestar." says the brown medicine cat.

"What is it Leafpool?" asks Firestar "Has StarClan sent you a message."

_"Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come; then return to their true form."_ She says as if her head is in a dreamy state.

"What does that mean?" asks Firestar, "RiverClan has our kin. ShadowClan, too."

"And WindClan." Leafpool muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Firestar asks

"Nothing!"

"It could be Mistyfoot, or Tawnypelt. They're our kin, but in different Clans. So there also _no kin._

_Or Crowfeather. _She thought.

"Only StarClan can tell now." She says instead. _Hmph, nice save._

"Well come on." Firestar urges, "Berrypaw has a thorn stuck in his paw and would appreciate if you look at it. Also you just might want to check on Squirrelflight's new kits. Jaykit keeps walking into things, again."

_Right, _she thought sarcastically, _Squirrelflight's kits._

As they walked back to camp Leafpool looked at the stars one last time.

Return to their true form? What does that mean? Aren't anyone from a prophecy a warrior, none the less a cat? Sure doesn't sound like it.

**(Allegiances)**

ThunderClan

Leader

Firestar- ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather– gray tabby tom with cloudy, unseeing blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripes- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- sand colored she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Sorreltail- blue, green, greyish she-cat, white paws and underbelly, and amber eyes

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with dark brown flecks and one eye

Millie- pale she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- Light and dark brown she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and legs

Spiderleg- long legged black tom with brown underbelly and one paw

Birchfall- light and dark brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- light brown she-cat

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Foxleap- red tabby tom with fluffy tail

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black tom

Rosepetal- pale, pinkish she-cat

Briarlight- brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- pale tom with black stripes

Apprentices

Dovepaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Ferncloud- brown she-cat

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits, Cherrykit and Molekit

Elders

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- dark bluish grey tom

ShadowClan

Leader

Blackstar- black tom with white paws

Deputy

Rowanclaw-brown, red tom

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud- small white tom

WindClan

Leader

Onestar- brown tabby tom with one whisker

Deputy

Ashfoot- dark grey she-cat

Medicine Cat

Kestleflight- golden brown tom

WindClan

Leader

Mistystar- gray she-cat

Deputy

Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Tribe of Rushing Water

Tribe-Healer

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Prey-Hunters

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Gray Sky Before Dawn (Grey)- pale grey tabby tom

Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat

Cave-Guards

Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble)- gray she-cat

Swoop of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop)- dark ginger she-cat

Cats Outside of Clans

Ravenpaw- black tom

Husker- grey tom

Moss- black she-cat

Splash- black and white tom

Bird- white she-cat with silver head

Pad- dark grey tom

Raindrop- light grey she-cat

Little Mew- small dark grey tom

Twolegs

Alexa- long dark brown hair always in a braid, strange amber eyes, short, 10 years old

Anna- Korean girl with short hair, 10 years old

Angie- long dirty blonde hair always in a braid, hazel eyes, tall, 10 years old

Mike-tall African American boy with cornrows 10 years old

Josh- pale brown short curly hair, chubby, brown eyed boy, glasses, square head 10 years old

Tony- Josh's twin (not identical), pale brown short curly hair, fat, glasses, hazel eyes, 10 years old

Danielle- short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyed girl, glasses, and 11 years old

Kori- brown hair, brown eyed girl, dark clothes, 10 years old

Maggie- tall, dark brown short hair, brown eyed girl, 11 years old

Margret- tall, Maggie's identical twin, but long hair

Mac- Hispanic boy with curly hair

Mom- curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes

Dad- dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes, glasses

Andrew- curly light brown hair, extremely fair skin, hazel eyes, short, 5 years old, Alexa's brother

Adam- brown hair, brown eyes, 3 years old, Alexa's brother

Mrs. Factice- caramel colored haired women with grey eyes

Mr. Akita- big man with black hair

Demean- tan boy with longish dark brown hair and brown eyes (if you read Maximum ride he kind of looks like Fang) 11 years old


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Angie, it's cold, dark, and cramped. You wanted to see what was in here and we saw it. It's nothing. Let's go."

"Stop being such a kittypet, Anna." Said Angie. "Seriously, I have a flashlight and your mom told you to put on your coat, but 'it didn't match your outfit!' SO STOP WORRYING! Talk about something else."

"Clothes?" Anna said joyfully.

"Fine" grumbled Angie.

Angie wasn't a clothes person, or a jewelry person. Basically she didn't like girly things. She only had one other friend that felt like she did, but it definitely wasn't Anna. The base of their friendship was fighting each other. Since, Anna and Angie were both only children they fought like sibling. Harmless bickering, yet very funny to watch.

"Oh my god. Look how good my outfit looks" Angie said. (Who are you kidding Anna said that)

_Again,_ thought Angie. Angie wasn't the talking type and usually didn't voice her opinion… unless Anna was complaining, a lot. It was Anna's second time wearing that outfit this week. It was a pink shirt with white fluff ball buttons. White fluff was on the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the black skirt. Her mother bought Anna anything her heart desired. Her family was filthy stinking rich. Her dad was the owner of Comcast. You all know how good that business is doing. Money wasn't a problem for them. Her strange mother would buy her whatever she wanted. Had no job, housekeeper, and cook. All her mom had to do was shop, especially for Anna. Even though Anna was rich (and sometimes snobby) she was a good friend and person. Well, her clothes weren't so perfect now as she was walking in the dirty hole a cat would find it hard to walk through.

Anna is still talking "…shopping at O-"

"Look I see light!" Angie cut's in and took of running.

"Wait up! I'm wearing flat heals"

Angie comes to a halt "what! There either flats, or heals. Pick one. I'm going to the light. Are you coming or not?"

(Don't go to the light)

"I'm coming." She screams back "by the way, they're heals, but there low so I can still run."

"Shut up and run." Angie said. _To do list: Find a new best friend. _She thought sarcastically.

They finally found a reason for coming into the cave, the Moon Stone. Its amazing glow just put them in awe.

"Hey look, a piece fell on the ground." Angie said pointing to a glowing object on the ground. Memorized by its beauty and glow they just stare.

"What should we do with it?" asked Anna. Should we sell it, or make it into a necklace. Maybe a bracelet would be nice. I need a new one anyway."

"No"

"What do you mean 'no?'" asked Anna. She want used to hearing no. Saying it she had no problem with, but hearing it.

"Alexa's birthday is coming up" Angie pointed out.

"And?"

"We could give it to her as a gift. Her party's next month."

"My mother already bought her a gift. It could be from you."

"Okay."

"Can we go now? Mother promised to take me to a new Hibachi restaurant up town."

"Can my family come?" Angie asked "What is Hibachi?"

"You've never has it! Okay I'm calling our moms you must come."

Running out of the cave they laughed and raced with joy.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 

The happy birthday is supposed to be here but fan fiction won't let me.

"Go away I'm tired. It's…" looks at the clock, "...10:00 AM. The party is at 3:00 PM."

"We brought food." Tempted my mom.

"Ooh food?" I sit up immediately, "What kind?" Asking and hands up begging like a dog.

"Scrambled eggs." says Adam.

"Extra pepper and a little cheese," says Andrew.

"Just the way you like it," says Adam.

"And croissant."

"Don't forget the meat..."

"…Ham and turkey bacon."

"BACON!" I scream

Siting down, I eat like a pig. But, hey, it's my birthday. Why not?

After eating and digesting, finally I go downstairs. Or at least try because my room is a disaster.

_Note to self: Remember to clean my room, but not today. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! _ I think trying to get through everything.

After walking around clothes, nail polish, stuffed animals, guitar, notebooks, and my backpack I walk to the stairs.

Gasp! A huge banner is hanging over the kitchen door that it says "Happy 10th Birthday Alexa!" Under it my family stands with a present tied around my dog, Chocolate's head. In her mouth is a card. I run to her then pet her. She lets go of the card and it falls into my lap. Opening it I see there is a picture of a chocolate lab with a birthday hat and glasses. Also, it has a streamer in its mouth saying happy birthday. My family always gets me funny cards for everything.

Even when I broke my arm I got a funny card. It had a turtle with a bandage around its body. I laughed so hard I fell and almost broke my other arm!

"Aw. Who a good girl? Who's a good girl?" I say in that voice people save for their adorable pets. "You are! Yes, you are!"

I unstrapped the present from her head and unwrapped it. Inside was Soda Can Candy and Trident layered pineapple green apple gum!

Soda Can Candy is a sucking candy that tastes and feels like soda, even though it's just a little round pellet looking thing. Fizzing just like real soda. Even when you swallow it feels like soda moving down your throat.

Trident layered is the best gum in the world, literally. When you first taste it, the gum tastes like green apples and pineapple. But then, within ten seconds it turns into a blast of colors, shapes, smells, and feelings into your mouth. You'll never be able to hide this gum in class!

"Thanks Brownie, best present ever! "I say excitedly. "Oh yeah and thanks mom and dad for, you know buying it and stuff," I say sheepishly with an extremely fake goody-goody smile. I could never pull one off those off. "So know that we are all awake and in an awkward moment, let's set up for the party!"

Their arms are crossed, dead stares. Parents. You give one demand!

"Please?"

No movement.

"Can we PRETTY PLEASE WITH GUMMY WORMS ON TOP!"

No wavering.

"Whip cream? Cherries? More ice cream? AN ICE CREAM TRUCK. That is my final offer."

Nothing. :l

"Sorry for demanding you?" I ask. Worth a shot.

"Let's set up for a party!" my mom says.

"FINALY! I-I mean thanks Mom, Dad."

"After you walk Brownie, do the dishes, put out snacks, and do your hair." My Mom adds. Why must they always add?

"But, it's my-"

"Since it is your birthday you do not have to do the dishes. Your mother and I will put out the snacks for the party." Says my dad. He always goes easier on me than mom.

"Thanks Dad… and mom." I thank. "Come in Brownie lets go for a walk!"

Brownie barked delightedly and ran for the hook where her leash is. Brownie new where her least was better than I do!

"Take your brothers." my mom calls to me.

"Boys come on!" I call as Brownie and I walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took so long to write chapter 2 and 3 I was so busy. We hired someone to paint our house so I had to put all my things in the basement. When the guy came to paint the house he had a "heart attack" and said it was our house that made him have it. (Not his 2 packs of cigarettes a day) So we had to wait 2 months to get a painter. We still kept all my stuff in the basement. Then we got a puppy and had to spend all my time taking care of him. He's sleeping now so I can write! Thank you starbomb for reviewing and more on my story. (See if you review I will mention your name ;) I worked really hard on it and I should be doing my summer work for school, but instead I will write because you give me a reason to write! Ha-ha I'm dramatic.)

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming!" I say running and then tripping to the door in my turquoise, ruffled dress. "Sparrowpelt put your present on the table over there." I say pointing to the little table.

"Ok thanks. Your party is going to be awesome!" Angie says placing the present on the table. "Oh yeah and Alexa, happy birthday!" Sparrowpelt is her warrior name in the Clan we made up, RainClan. I'm also the leader, Amberstar and she is my deputy. If we could both be leaders we would be.

"Will you ever call me Amberstar?" I say only half joking.

"No."

We start laughing and then _Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it." I say.

"Hey." I high five him, "what's up mike?"

"Coming to your party. Looking down at you. The usual." Even though he was only ten years old he was way over five feet tall. With me being the smallest of the small, he towered over me.

"Shut up and put your present over there with the other."

"Ok birthday girl."

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming! Hi Anna, put your present with the others."

"You will find mine most amazing of all!" She has to have the best of everything "and you do know I'm missing the half-moon for this."

"I'll just have to live with the guilt." I say while fake crying and clutching my heart.

"It's your soul Amberstar."

"I got my present I'm good." I say contently.

_Ding Dong! _And I open the door.

"Mac I thought you couldn't make it glad you came!"

"Are you kidding I haven't missed one of your parties since we were two!"

"True, true, but I thought you were going to Disney world." I say as we start walking over to the present table.

"That's not till next month."

"…oh." _That makes a lot more sense. _

"You couldn't have closed the door behind you." I suddenly say as I notice the door is still open. All the cold air is going to get o-"

"Hey, what did we miss?" says Margrette and Maggie (in unison as always) as they just walk in my house.

"Put your prese-"

"We know in the table." Says Maggie.

"We could hear you all the way down the street." say Margrette.

"Hahahhaha! Yeah right!" I say.

"It's true your voice does go far." Says Kori, again just walking into my house.

"You know I'm just going to leave the door open now." I say annoyed. "Put your present there." As I point in the direction of the table.

"I could tell because it's super big." Says Kori.

"Hey if I wanted super big I would have invited the football team."

"They hate you so I don't think that would work." Kori always had the nicest things to say.

"Real confidence booster there Kori. So glad you came." She might not be the nicest person out there, but she was a true friend. She was sarcastic and moody, but when it really came down to it she was a pleasant person to be with.

"Don't worry I am here, the party can begin!" says Demean while walking in the door.

"Really 'cause we all thought you died and we were celebrating." Angie says coldly, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, well-"Demean starts to rebut.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I scream. "Look just cause you don't like each other doesn't mean you have to fight."

"Actually yes it does." Says Angie. No one really disagrees with her. Everyone has their arms crossed and staring at him with intense anger. Except for me. Well not the staring at him part, not the angry thing. I love him. People always tell me I am too young to know what that feels like but there wrong. I am ten and I love him with all my heart.

_Ding Dong!_

_I guess I have to get the door. I hope they don't kill each other while I'm getting it._

Daniela is at the door… panting….

"Why are you panting?"

"I ran here."

"Come and get a drink." says Mike to Daniela.

"Thanks."

"There's Snapple," says Angie.

Snapple to us is lake beer to an alcoholic; we never have enough of the stuff.

"Yes, Snapple!" says Daniela. "My parents never have it anymore."

"Those foxhearts!" I say.

Then something catches Mike's eyes.

"Are those COOKIES?"

"Yes, my mom spent all morning making them." I say

We dance, we talk, we fight it is such a fun party.

Well everyone feels that was except for Demean.

_What losers! They call this an awesome party, t_hinks Demean. _ Well, after tonight it will be all worth it._

"We're here!" says Josh.

"Dude your like two hours late!"

"Well, we had to go present shopping," says Tony. "Besides whatever we got is probably better than what this jerk got you," pointing to demean.

"So let's see," I say

"No. I'll go last," says Demean.

"Ok," I say, perfectly fine with him undermining my authority. I walk to the big

Mac goes over and picks out the present he brought. It is round and hard. I earnestly have no idea what it was. I tear off the green and gold wrapping paper to find a basketball!

"I love it! I really needed a new basketball anyway!"

"Good you like it. I thought you wouldn't." Mac says.

"Are you kidding! After the party we should all go outside and play."

"You're going down. Amberstar!" says Mike.

"Yeah right!" I say, "I might be small but I'm quick."

Anna quickly grabs her present and brings it to me. (She us probably just to stop the conversation. She hates basketball! "To dirty" she calls it)

"Oh thanks! A planner I love it!" I say. _What am I going to do with a planner? I'm ten I don't plan things, _I'm thinking.

One by one they bring me the presents. Some were amazing, some were funny, and then there was Sparrowpelts's. It was in a small and in a bright red box. It looked a lot like a jewelry box from K Jewelers. Which is odd because I'm not really a jewelry kind of person and neither is Angie. I open it and…

"OMGSC it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. If you don't know what OMGSC means, it means oh my great StarClan. The bracelet had a big round clear stone that in the right light seamed to see into your soul. _Nothing like this can really come from a store can it?_

"You're welcome I found it in a cave." Angie says

"Excuse me, but I was there too!" butts in Anna.

"Oh yeah and Anna was there too." Angie says dryly.

I was speechless. (And that doesn't happen often)

The rest of the bracelet was just the usual clear beads you can find at any store, but the big one was just breath taking. I never understood most women's obsession with jewelry until now. Well I guess this is still kind of different, but still I am amazed.

"Not trying to ruin the moment, but doesn't this loser still have to give you a present," says Tony, subtle as always. He points to Demean.

"Well I do have a present," abject Demean "I just wasn't ready to give it to her yet."

"Not getting any younger here."

"Demean did you bring a present?" I ask. "If you didn't it's alright, I guess.

"I got you something!" he says, leaning in and pointing to himself. "It's just not a physical gift… it will be… interesting."

He takes my hand and I stand up. His arms go around me and I do the same thing. I can feel his leather jacket tight against my body. We lean in and…

"You do know that you and all your idiotic friends are all losers and the past 3 months with you have been horrible." He is whispering this into in to my ear "I just did this because all my friends dared me to spend time with you people. And every month I spent with you I got $30."

Now me in my right mind would pound him so hard he turned purple, but stupid heartbroken me just stood there frozen. So I had my friends take care of him. They chased him out of the house, but he already ran away. I could hear him laughing with his sick friends that were apparently waiting outside. I don't know to respond to this action. I guess I'm just a bad judge of character.

"Party's over." I hear myself say. The voice is hollow and foreign. "You guys can all go home."

"Are you sure?" asks Mac.

"Yes." I say. I'm finally able to move, but all I do is holding open the door.

When everyone leaves I say, "Sparrowpelt, before you go just let me say I will never take this bracelet off. It just feels… special." _I promise._

"Are you sure you even want me to leave? Do you want to talk or something?"

"A Sparrowpelt that wants to talk about feeling? No thanks. See you tomorrow maybe, I guess." I manage a pathetic smile.

{Remember to R&R. Seriously if you do I'll right faster. I'm sorry if the ending of this chapter sucks, but I couldn't find anything better. Plus, it foreshadows something in the third book of the four book series. (Or fan fic series whatever it's called) Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this. School started (first year of high school :D) and I got on varsity tennis and that just takes up all your time, man! (or men, or women or whatever, I don't judge)}


	5. Chapter 3

(Hello delightful readers I just realized I never put a disclaimer. I do not own Warriors, but if I did I would be freakin' sweet! I do own all the Twolegs though. They're mine. Get your own!)

I looked in the mirror at the new pajama's my grandmother gave me. They were red with pink polka dots. I brushed my hair and put it into a bun. After I start to read my new Warriors book Mike got me.

_Water poured over the lip of the rock in a smooth curve and roared down into a chasm. Far below, it tumbled and foamed into a pool. The rays of the setting sunset a myriad of trapped rainbows dancing in the sprays._

_Three rats sat… on the edge…of… the… ri…_

I fell asleep. My hand with the bracelet Angie gave me still on the Warriors book.


	6. Chapter 4

See know I make chapters faster! :p Any way thanks to XxCrazyTacoxX, sierra-nevada12, Starbomb, and The Goddess of Darkness for commenting. I feel so loved, I had it put up and in one or two days you guys read it! Now that tennis season in over I think I will be writing more often. To XxCrazyTacoxX: Yes, I always think of him like that and I forgot what he actually looks like, Sorry. To sierra-nevada12: I feel that way to! And to Starbomb: I know I hate him and he should go there! (For all you people who haven't read the comment this is probably just like "what in StarClan's name is she talking about? ;p )~~~~~~~~~~~squiggles!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alexa, wake up, honey." My mom says

"No. Sleep." I groggily say.

"Come on there are only four days left of school."

"No."

"WAKE UP! NNNNOOOOOWWW!

"Fine." I say. Her voice still rang in my head.

I got out of bed and head to my closet.

"What to wear… what to wear... How about that black skirt Margret got me, with my ripped Oreo leggings. And that orange shirt with Sandstorm on it with fake, but real looking blood stains."

I look into the mirror and loving it! Then I look up at the clock. 7:58! I'm going to miss the bus! I got to go! I run downstairs and put on my sneakers. I run out the door.

"By Mom!"

"Need a ride?" says Maggie in her mom's red van.

I open the door and get inside and buck up.

"Told you she would be wearing the skirt I got her." Says Margret to Maggie. "Now pay up, 25₵.

"Fine." Say while reaching into her pocket and pulls out a quarter.

"Here you go, Margret." Says Maggie, slightly annoyed. This happen every morning. Alexa would miss the bus and Mrs. Kofeski would drive her to school. Betting was also part of everyday life. Maggie and Margret would bet every single day about me. It was weird because every day the other one would win. They had been betting the same quarter all year!

"What did you do after the party at my place? I ask.

_Did I really just ask that? _I think. _Did I really just ask about the most embarrassing day of my life? Well it's all behind me now. Why not ask?_

"Ummm…" Says Margret, not really knowing what to say.

_Why would she ask that? I thought she would just pretend that day didn't happen. _Thinks Maggie.

_What a horrible thing to ask! _I think_. They don't even know how to answer about that day!_

"Well we when home and watched a movie and then went to sleep." Says Margret. _Ok that was safe to say._

"What did you do Amberstar?" asks Maggie.

Margret elbows her and gives her the I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look.

"Oh… I just went to bed and read the new book Mike gave me."

Finally, we arrived at school and I ran out of the car onto the front steps of the school. Only, four days of this place and it was summer vacation! I can deal with that. I think.

The sun shines brightly in the middle of the day. Finally, it was lunch and all the fourth graders were sitting at their tables. There is a pecking order in the lunch room. "Popular" kids (you know the ones who always have the newest clothes and have phones) in the middle and the more popular you are, the closer you sit to the middle. Can you guess where we are? That's right. All the way on the edge, next to the garbage can and the condiments.

I sit in my usual spot, in the middle of Angie and Anna. (If I didn't they would kill each other) Angie was on my left and Anna is on my right. Maggie was across from Anna. Across from me is Tony. Across from Angie is Kate, a girl I absolutely hate, but she is friends with my friends so I guess I have to deal with her. Next to Angie is Mike and across from him is Mac. Next to Mac is Margret and Across from her is Xela. His real mane is Alex, but he told us he is a brand new person (whatever that means), but all he really did was wear sunglasses all the time, wear black, and carry around a chain. We never really talk to him though.

"What do you have for lunch?" I ask Angie even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"The usual, a buttered bagel, High-C, and a zebra cake." She answers.

"What do you have Mike?" I ask.

"Peanut butter and jelly. The usual." He answers.

"Hey Tony what do you have?"

"What I always have. Ham and cheese with malaise." He answers.

_I hate manias, _I thought.

"So I guess you have something really special since your trying to undermine our usualness." Says Anna.

"Yes. Yes I am," I say with a sly smile on my face.

"So what do you have then?" asks Kate.

I open my lunch box to see the perfect lunch right there. "I have a peanut butter sandwich with M&M's. Kool-Aid to drink and apples with caramel dipping sauce for dessert!" I say happily.

"Cool can I have some?" Asks Tony as he reaches to my apples.

"No they are mine!" I say and slap his hand. And it retreats.

I take the sandwich out of the box and take off the tin foil. I take my first bite and…

"Blah! Oh yuck! Why does it taste so bad? It's supposed to be amazing?" I exclaim.

_Weird, usually it tastes way better than this. _I think.

"Want to trade?" asks Mac. "I'd rather have that than my turkey sandwich," says Mac.

"Sure I guess so." I say disappointedly as I handed him my sandwich.

"I'll trade you my bagel!" says Angie.

"Too late! I already traded!" I say.

We switch and he enjoys my sandwich. I take a bite. It tastes way better than usual. I take off the bread and it taste even better.

"Hey Alexa, are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so."


	7. Chapter 5

(So I just finished chapter 4 and now in onto five. So I know this is irrelevant but. I won an award in tennis. AND I'm the only one in my history class to get a 100% A+ the essay!)

_Chirp! Chirp!_

OOww! Wow that bird is loud!" _Well I woke up with a start this morning. At least I'm wide away._

"Honey, time to wake up!" My mom calls from downstairs. Yet it sounds like she right outside my room.

"Why is everything so loud?" I say in wonder.

I get out of bed and walk to my closet. I open the door and it squeaks. Really loud!

"OOww! Seriously, this is getting annoying. So what should I wear? I'm going to wear a black shirt, jeans, and those black fishnet gloves Maggie bought me."

I run down the stairs…on all fours and fall. I end up rolling down the stairs.

"Ooww my head!" I say as I get up and rub my head.

"Alexa are you ok?" my mom asks.

"Yes I'm fine. Mom, does everything sound loud to you today?"

"No."

"Oh… Never mind."

_Beep! Beep!_

Maggie and Margret are waiting outside for me. I grab my backpack and put on my shoes.

"By Mom." I say.

"Told you she'd be wearing the gloves I bought her." Says Maggie as I walk to the car. "Pay up, Margret. 25₵."

"Fine." Says Margret. She reaches into her pocket and gives Maggie the quarter she gave Margret yesterday.

_Only two more days of this, _there mom thinks. _Only two more days till summer. No more driving to school every morning and to the beach._

_After 178 days of that and it's still funny. _I think.

"We're here." Says there mom relieved she can go to work now.

I walk to my class hearing the squeak of everyone's shoes. And smelling everyone's shampoos? All of the sudden I could smell everything. I could smell there shampoos, hairsprays, lip gloss, and even just them. The smells and sounds were overwhelming. I just had to make it to room 206 and quiet class would start.

As soon as I arrive at my class I went to my desk and unzipped my backpack.

_Ooww!_ I think. I don't want to draw attention.

I walk to the closet and look for the hook with the number 23 on it and hang up my backpack. We have numbers in my class and mine is 23. I walk back to my seat just trying to block everything out.

"Hello class "says Mrs. Factice, "today we will be watching a nature documentary."

*random students*

"Yes!"

"No learning!"  
"Sleep time."

_Ooww. My ears are killing me. _I think while holding my ears, put my head on my desk, and closed my eyes.

"Alexa, are you ok?" asks Mrs. Factice caringly. "You're holding your ears, is something bothering you.

"Oh, no." I say.

_Think of a cover! Lie! Lie!" _My brain is telling me.

"Uuummm…just…just a little headache is all." I say lamely.

_Good she's buying it!_

"You should go to the nurse. Angie, Anna, will you take Alexa to the nurse?"

Anna stands up and says "Of course Mrs. Factice."

_I hope Alexa is fine. _Thinks Angie. _She's been acting weird lately._

_I hate headaches, _thinks Anna. _No wonder she didn't say hi in the hall this morninging._

After we went down the hall and I stopped walking.

"I don't actually have a headache.

"What?" they say simultaneously. (And quite loudly)

"Ooww! But it's so weird sounds are so much louder and smells are a lot stronger.

"You can't be serious," says Anna. "Hearing just can't be louder."

"And smells just can't be smellier." Says Angie.

"Well they are." I say. "Like… Like Dan Wong has ham and cheese on rye for lunch. I can smell it from his backpack. Michele Miller is whispering how cute Chad Cutler is to Joana Paley."

"Anyone could have guessed that." Says Angie doubtingly. "Dan has that for lunch every day and we all know Michele has a crush on Cutler."

"Fine. Go down the hall and whisper something into Anna's ear."

"OK I will. Come on Anna."

They walk down the hall and Angie motions to Anna's ear.

"What is with Alexa today? She acts like she has the hearing and smelling of a cat." Angie whispers.

"Totally."

They walked back to me.

"Do I look like a cat to you?" I say.

"Full conversation." Says Angie, still a little bit skeptical.

"You said 'what's with Amberstar today' and then you were like 'she acts like she has the hearing and smelling of a cat' and then Anna was all 'totally.' Now do you believe me?"

"Yes." Angie says astonished.

"So want to get back to class?" says Anna "I don't want to seem like were ditching."

"Ok let's go." I say. "But be quite about it.

(Two chapters one day! Bam!

Wow I have no life.)


	8. Chapter 6

Where am I_? I think._

_The forest was dark. Gnarled trees with roots popping up everywhere. A low fog hung over the ground._

_I walk a little further. Bright amber eyes lay in the shadows, fallowing my every move._

_Then gone._

_I ran as fast as I could and then it all changed._

_I found myself in a beautiful rich forest._

_A warm and comforting voice spoke "Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come and return to their true form."_

"Alexa." Says Tim.

"It's time for school." Says Tom


	9. Chapter 7

(Thank you, Starbomb for thanking me on my award and essay!)

"I told you she'd be wearing her pink panda shirt and knee high jeans. Pay up 25₵," says Margret.

"Fine." Says Maggie as she reaches into her pocket for that quarter.

When we arrived at school I try to act calm, but really I wanted to run. My dream made me kind of on edge. _If I could just tell Angie and Anna, _I think.

When I walk into my class I look to see if they are there. Anna has already arrived, she's always early. On the other side of the room was Angie talking to Mike.

"Take your seat class." Says Mrs. Factice.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to talk to them at lunch. _I think.

"Now don't you think it is cold today, class?"

_Not really._

Then I look down at my arms and the hair was _growing_! All around her body the hair was growing and getting _redder!_

I jump out of my seat and run out of the room.

I hear Mrs. Factice call to me, "Alexa! Come back! Where are you going?"

She is still probably calling for me but, I can't hear her. I just need to get out of the building.

… (Back in the class room)

Mrs. Factice stopped the lesson and used the phone in the room. She called the main office.

"Hello Mr. Akita? Yes, Alexa Vega just ran out of the room and I think she is going to leave the school!"

… (Back to her dramatic moment)

I see the closest exit and all I can thing is to run to it. Then, a figure is in front of me and grabs me. I struggle and flail until I escape. Without thinking I claw the figure and his suit rips. I keep running and look back to see Mr. Akita clutching his arm. His suit around it was slowly turning scarlet. I realized that is where I clawed him and the scarlet was blood. Looking down I realize my nails are turning into claws.

Finally, I reach the door and run to the woods near the school. Now that I stopped I realize how different. The last stretch down the hallway I had been running on all fours. My feet became paw and I was coved in fur.

_What do I do now? What am I? Well, I guess I'll just go home._

I start walking home and found a puddle.

_I should look in the puddle should see what I am!_

I saw… a cat. The reflection is a ginger she-cat with a flamed colored pelt.

_Well, at least my eyes haven't changed. _They were still amber.

I don't know what to do so I just walk home. Everything is so big. Cars could crush me, dogs could hurt me. It is a strange new world to get used to.

I finally get to my house and I smell something and then I realize…

_How will I get past Brownie? She hates cats!_

I go in through the dog door in the back of the house. As I look around I don't see her.

_She must be upstairs. _

I guess I still don't have the smelling thing down yet because she is right around the corner, in the kitchen. Once she spotted me, my hair is on edge and I don't know what to do. She's my dog I couldn't do anything to her. Well, apparently she doesn't feel the same way, she just growls at me.

"Stay back!" I say as I back into a corner. She can't understand me, no matter how much I say it she would not do anything. I'm just some cat that wondered into her territory.

Then she stops and sniffs me. Maybe my smell must not be that far off from before!

Her mouth opens…

_This could be the end…_

"Ha-ha! Stop it! That tickles!" I purr. She does know me and licks my face.

Brownie and I play for a few hours and enjoy, not that we know, our last hours together.

My parents come home and as the mouse brain that I am I go to greet them. Brownie and I sit side by side at the door waiting for my parents.

"Honey," my mom says to my dad "why is there a cat in our living room?"

"I don't know, but do you know where Alexa is? Her school called me at work, in the middle of an important meeting I might add, that she ran out of school! …And clawed her principal. I didn't even know that was possible."

"What? Where is she?"

"I don't know. It's what I just asked you." They were starting to get mad, and worse… worried.

"I' right here! " I meow. "Right in front of you." I meow a little quieter. "And no matter how much I say it you won't make a difference. You won't understand me." I meow sadly.

"We have to call the police!" says my mom quite irrationally and grabs the phone. "And the fire station! Coast Guard! Military! A-"

"Or we could call all her friends' houses." My dad says calmly and gently talking the phone out of her hand. "And if we still can't find her than we will call the police."

_What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 8

(Sorry I deleted the allegiances. Fan fiction won't let me post it. Also I had to delete happy birthday song in chapter 1 because "it's not under there diction." I am very angry about this. An evil has fallen over my fic. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted in a while, my teachers decided to actually give projects… all at the same time.)

I run out of the house before they notice me again. My dad's not a cat person… especially when he is stressed.

I don't know exactly what to do now so I just try to find shelter. I find a tree a little uprooted at the bottom and decide to camp there. Lucky I did because it starts to rain.

_What do I do now? Where should I go? What would Firestar do?_

Then I got an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. I should go find the warriors!

I think to start looking tomorrow when the weather is better, or at least when it stops raining.

Then, my stomach growls. I realize I have been running all day, but haven't eaten all day. Not even breakfast. I can't just go inside and get food, I'll have to hunt.

_It's easy; just follow what the books said. _ Think.

Under the leaves is a mouse trying to hide from the rain. I first I make sure I'm downhill even though it probably can't smell me in the rain, then I crouch and make sure my tail is not brushing the ground. For a new appendage I have good control over it. Like lighting I pounce. The mouse doesn't even see me coming. After giving it the killing bite I feel kind of bad. I've never actually killed anything before. I eat meat all the time, but I never needed to kill it for survival. I live in the suburbs!

I don't really want to eat it, but hunger over comes fear and discussed. It actually tastes delicious, but that could be the hunger talking.

I don't know exactly where to go so, but I start looking for a few things and see what happens. One thing I am defiantly looking for is mother mouth. I might also look for Barley, or Ravenpaw. Sadly I don't think Barley is alive. One other cat I could look for is princess, Firestar's sister. I don't know, but she might know some information about where to find the warriors.

I walk in back of the houses until I find one that strikes me. I don't exactly know why, it looks pretty normal, but I go in the backyard anyway. I see an old brown she-cat.

"Are you Princess?" I ask. It worth a shot.

"Yes." She answers skeptically. "Who are you and how do you know me? I know all the house cats around here. Were you just adopted?"

"No, I'm not a kittypet. I'm…"

_Can I still call myself Alexa? _ I wonder.

"I'm Amber…paw."

"The forest cats are back!" she seemed so happy that her brother could possibly be back.

"Ummm… no." I say. The look on her face is so disappointed I can't believe I could cause so much grief in one word. "I'm actually looking for them and was wondering if you had any information about them. But I can tell you about how your brother is."

"Wait… if you're looking for them how come you know how Firestar is doing?" she asks skeptically.

"Well I'm a wonderer, a rogue. I heard about them on my journeys and I just want to join them."

"Well ok." She still seemed a bit skeptical, but if someone wanted to tell me about my lost brother I would listen." So how is Firestar?"

"He is fine. He and Sandstorm are still happy and together. Oh, and he has grandchildren."

"Squirrelpaw has kits? With who? What's her… What was it called? Warrior name."

"Well it's a lot more complicated than that. But I will start with her warrior name. She is now Squirrelflight. She had a mate. Remember Brambleclaw? He was her mate until he caught her in a huge lie. See everyone thought they had three kits together. Those would be Firestar's grandchildren: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. They were actually Leafpool's kits."

"Wait, wasn't she a medicine cat? They can't have kits." Princess interrupts.

"Exactly, that's why Squirrelflight had to lie, for her sister."

"Even to her own mate?"

"Yes."

So who was the father?"

"Crowfeather from WindClan."

"'Oh." Princess seems to keep quiet after this.

"Do you want to hear more." I say kind of reluctantly. "The story doesn't exactly get better from here."

She just shakes her head.

"OK. You asked for it. Hollyleaf couldn't deal with the stress of being not a pure blood and along with many other things that are her and her brothers' personal problems and… killed herself."

Princess doesn't say anything. If I was in her position I wouldn't say anything either.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you a happier tale, but on a much happier one, want to hear about h your son, Cloudtail."

That seems to perk her up. "Oh yes! How is he? How is his mate?"

They are both good. Actually they had a daughter. Her name is Whitewing. And she has two daughters: Dovepaw and Ivypaw."

"Oh that's great!"

"So I have a question for you. Do you happen to know how to find them? Give me anything: a direction, someone else who might know, actually a map would be very helpful."

"Well I actually I don't really know, but I do know the direction of one of their friend. What was his name? Sparrow… no. Eagle… no. Bird.. No. Bra-"

"RAVENPAW!"

"Yes! That's it! I believe he lives that was. Just keep walking and when the trees stop and the fields starts fallow it. He should be in the old barn."

"Thanks that is so helpful" I say delighted I jump over the fence then I remember something. "Do you happen to know of his companion. Barley?"

"I'm sorry, no I don't."

"I'll just see when I get there."

_I'm this much closer to getting there!_ _And I get the honor of meeting Ravenpaw!_


	11. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9 :D)

I finally arrive at the barn. I look inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes." An old black tom says gravely in the corner.

_I barely noticed him in the shadows._

"Ummm. Are you Ravenpaw?'

"Yes. Who wants to know?

"I'm Amberpaw. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the mother mouth. And the direction the warriors went. Is Barley here with you?"

"No. the black cough took his life a few weeks ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Black cough? In the beginning of Greenleaf?"

"We've had it since leaf bare." He says sadly.

Don't you want catmint? It would probably help."

"I don't remember what it looks or smells some. Even if I did find some I wouldn't know how to use it. Anyway I barley have enough energy to hunt." He comes out of the shadows and I see how emaciated he is. Not only can I see his ribs, but all his bones, even his hips. He starts to cough

"How about I take care of you until you are better. I bet I could find catmint! And I think I could use it. When you feel better you can take me where you last saw the warriors at mother mouth."

"Ok sure. You know you're pretty confident for a kit."

'I am not a kit! I'm a small apprentice." He got me started. No one calls he small WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL! YOU'RE JUST SKIN AND BONES…"

I rant on like this for a few more minutes. I hate when people call me small. I can' t help for being tiny and it always seems to be the center of conversation. My friends would always make fun of me for it. Joking of course, but it still made me rant.

After I am done I go find some catmint. In the books I remember it being described as a leafy plant that smelled really good! Usefully, it is found in twoleg gardens. I see the nearest one and look there. Sure enough a Leafy plant is sitting there. I pick some and run to Ravenpaw.

"Thank you, Amberpaw." He says sincerely.

The next few days I take care of him. After about three weeks he is almost perfectly healthy.

I am giving him catmint and he asks me a random question.

"Why are you looking for the warriors? You are the age of an apprentice yet you know so much. The forest cats have moved yet you have the name and know all about them."

_How do I answer that?_

"Well I am a traveler… and I've been hearing all these stories about the warriors. I thought they were interesting. So I've been trying to find them in the last moon."

"Don't you have parents?"

"If only it were that simple. They wouldn't want me anymore anyway. I wouldn't even know how to tell them it's me." I'm not really talking to him anymore. Its more lost in thought, but out loud.

"But, why so young?"

"I'm older than you think. Anyway when are you going to show me mother mouth? You're better now."

"Are you sure you still want to go. Isn't it nice here?"

"Yes, but it is not my destiny. Why don't you come with me? You could see all your friends again. Don't you want to see Firestar? Graystripes? Their families? Grandchildren?"

"Firestar has grandchildren? Wow I'm old!"

"Yep."

"Tell you what. I'll show you the way to the mountains and you can tell me about all my friends on the way there. I won't come with you, I'm just not a clan cat, but you are. You are loyal to a complete stranger, you will defiantly be loyal to a clan."

"Really? Thank you so much!

We finally arrive at the mountains.

"I'm going to miss you Ravenpaw." I purr as I press against him. "I could never do this without you."

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead now. You were good company. I will always remember you.

I start walking up the mountain and look back. It was the last time I would ever see Ravenpaw.


	12. Chapter 10

After waling for a few days I realize it's going to take a long time to get there.

_I can't just walk there! I don't know where to go and I'll be an adult by then!_

I notice there is a road. _All I have to do is wait for a truck to pass! And jump on and most likely die jumping a moving truck… Ok bad plan, but the truck thing is good._

Luckily, a truck stops. Apparently it needs gas. The man comes out with a gas tank already with him. When he gets back in the truck I see my chance and jump into the back. Even better: it's a chicken truck. Around 20 chickens are in the back in cages. With a little fidgeting with the lock on one cages I get a chicken. It satisfies me for the rest of the ride. After eating a whole chicken I feel kind of tired to I take a nap.

_As long as I wake up before we stop I'll be safe._

_Screech! _

I wake up startled. It takes me a minute to figure out where I am. I see the man get out of the old truck.

_I better go!_

I jump out of the truck just in time, he doesn't notice me at all!

_Act natural. I'm just another farm cat._

I walk to the farm and into the corn fields.

"What are you doing?" I hear some cat also in the fields meow.

"Ummm… I don't know. Walking in the fields. Actually I was wondering if you could tell me some information."

The grey tom steps out of the corn. "You look starved. Come to the barn with me."

"Actually I'm not hungry. I just ate an entire chicken, but I will come to the barn with you."

"Such a little thing ate an entire chicken!"

"Don't call me small…" _did he really just go there?_

We start walking to the barn. I have no idea where we are, but he navigates perfectly through them.

"So." I say struggling to keep up with him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Husker. I live here with my mate Moss, our kits, and Moss's brother."

_The Husker! The Husker who helped Graystripes!_

"You mean Splash? Her brother Splash!"

"Yes. How did you know that?" he asks suspiciously. It's not every day a stranger knows your brother-in-law.

"Oh. I'm a traveler and I heard of the cats that lived in a barn around here, but I didn't know which farm and the truck stopped here. I hear a lot of stories traveling around."

"Interesting."

We arrived at the farm and walk inside.

"Moss! We have a guest." Meows Husker loudly.

A black she-cat comes down the ladder and introduces herself and her kits, well they're not kits any more. "Hello I'm Moss. And these are my children: Bird," and points to the white she-cat with a silver head. "Pad." She points to the grey tom next to Bird. "This is raindrop." And points to the light grey she-cat. "Also there is Little Mew." And points to the big, dark grey tom. He wasn't so little any more. "So what's your name?"

"Amberpaw."

"You know, a few years ago," says Husker, "we had a cat with two names like you."

"You mean Graystripes?" I say.

"Yes, that was the fellows name."

Actually that's just what I wanted to ask about. See I'm trying to find him and his home. Do you happen to know which way he went?"

"No I'm sorry we don't." says Husker.

"Maybe you know the place. Ummm, there is a big lake and it's over some mountains. There is a farm there too. And some twoleg summer homes."

No one has any idea what I was talking about. This is hopeless.

"Wait! I think I know the place." Says Raindrop. "Every summer the twolegs go away for a week and one year they brought me. It had a big lake and we had to go over mountains. I met a nice tom ther!- I mean they had many interesting cats!"

Her parents gave her a dirty look that all children know means 'we will talk about this later.' I can tell that this is a topic they had discussed before.

"Really?" I ask enthusiastically. "When do they leave?" I make them drop the stare, lucky for Raindrop.

"I think soon. As in like in a few hours. I saw them loading bags into the truck." Raindrop answers.

"Yes! Thank you for all your help!" I meow and start heading for the car.

"Wait you just can't go alone." I turn around and see Little Mew talking. "I-I mean it's my turn to go to the lake."

"Really Mew? You never showed interest in going before." Says Moss with a smile.

"Well now I do and besides how will you know if she gets there safe if someone doesn't go with her."

"Well ok Little Mew." Says Husker.

Little Mew and I walk over to the truck and jump into the back.

"We have to ride back here?" he asks me a little nervous.

"Of course! The humans don't know I'm hitching a ride and besides I feel so free back here."

"Well ok."

_He's such a nervous cat. I don't know how he thinks he could protect me._

We actually get along really well. I talk and he listens. He talks a little, but not much. It gets dark and I'm getting kind of tired. By the way Mew is yawning I bet he is tired to.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I say.

"Me to. I'm so tired, well probably not as tired as you since you've been traveling and stuff."

We huddle up next to each other keeping warm by the others body heat.


	13. Chapter 11

(So Wolfdragonz I totally understand your… idea. She uses the excuse that she is a traveler and hears all these stories about the warriors and the families. She has a problem with talking too much, just like any other 10 year old.)

"Wake up." Says Little Mew.

I don't want to, but I learned from experience that if you don't wake something will get you. But instead I am given a beautiful view. We are on top of the last mountain.

_Wow. _I think. We are almost at the top of the mountain and can see all four territories around the lake.

The truck stops.

_I guess the twolegs want to take in all the sites, too._

I think this until I hear them talking.

"What do you mean it won't start?" says the mother.

"I mean it is not starting." Says the father irritated. "We'll just have to call a tow truck and wait for them to come."

He takes out his phone and starts to dial. Within 30 seconds someone picks up. With my new cat hearing, I can hear what the people on the other side of the line are saying.

"I'm sorry sir. Where is your location again?"

He tells him where we are.

"I'm sorry but that location-"

"What are you listening to?" Little Mew asks me and distracts me from hearing the conversation.

"SSSSHHHHH. I'm listening to the human's conversation on the phone." And I start listening to the conversation again.

"How many hours?" the man practically screams into the phone.

"Around 26 hours, sir, maybe longer. I am sorry but your locat-"

"You can understand them?" asks Mew amazed, but distracting me again. "How did you learn to do that? They have so many sounds that mean so many things. I only understand their hello and goodbye.

"Lots of practice." I answer only half listening.

The man puts the phone I his pocket and trudges back to his family.

"Well kids, it looks like we will be camping here tonight… and possibly tomorrow."

"What did he say?" asks Little Mew.

"He said that you guys have to camp here for the next few nights and wait for the tow truck to come and get your car. After that you will probably go to the lake."

"Wait, you're leaving? You said you guys instead of us."

"Well if the car isn't moving I have no reason to be on it. I'll just walk the rest of the way." And I turn.

You can't!" Turn back to him "You can't just leave me alone with the people."

"Actually, I was only here for the ride. Not for you, or any other obligations. Just the ride and then I leave. That's how it works."

"But, I thought you were having a great time with me… and the people."

"I did and the people didn't even know I exist. It's time for me to move on. It is my destiny."

I turn around and start walking to the top of the hill.


	14. Chapter 12

(Also like a ten year old she gets easily distracted.)

I walk a little more until I realize I'm lost. All there is is stone around and the drop of the mountain looks closer and doesn't appear. I keep walking until I hear a sound. I can't place it. It sounds like running water, but much harder and faster. It's a waterfall! I follow the sound until I reach it. I notice that there is a cavern on the other side. I easily jump through it. It was like a magical stone wonderland on the other side, with cats!

I realize that this is the tribe of rushing water and I have entered their home. How did the cave-guards not notice me? I know I shouldn't, but curiosity beat me and I keep walking in. I know I should leave and keep moving up the mountain, but I couldn't just leave. I've read all about these cats and, now knowing where they are, I have to meet them.

"How did you get in here?" a pale grey tom says in a hostel tone. I freeze. Ok he does not sound friendly.

"I-I just walked in?" I didn't exactly know what else to say.

Another cat, a grey she-cat, flicks him away with her tail. "I'll handle this Grey. What do you want?"

"Ummm. Nothing, really. I-I mean I'm looking for someone." I don't know why, but the she-cat is making me nervous. She must be a cave-guard because she has a big presence.

"Who are you looking for?"

"They're not here."

The she-cat just gave her a funny look.

"What's going on here?" asks a grey tom who just walks in. A brown tabby she-cat walks in with him.

"This kit is trying to tell me she is looking for someone who isn't here."

"Are you Stormfur?" I ask. I mean what other grey tom would walk in with, who I assume, is Brook.

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"Well you lived with the warriors and I was looking for them. I got lost in the mountains and fallowed the sound of the waterfall. So can you point me in the direction of them, please?"

"Ummm… ok well I can't exactly take you now, or not at all. We'll have to ask the Teller of the Pointed Stones."

_I can't believe! I get to meet Stormfur, Brook, and Stoneteller! All in one day too!_

Stoneteller comes out of the cave and stands in front of me.

"So you want to meet the cats around the lake?" he asks me.

"Yes, please. I just need someone to take me to the edge of your territory and point me in the right direction."

"Very well. Stormfur, Brook, and Swoop, please take… What is your name?"

"Amberpaw."

"Yes, take Amberpaw to where she needs to be."

"Oh thank you Stoneteller! I can't thank you enough!"

_I'm almost there._


	15. Chapter 13

(Thank you, , Dragonkit, 11, Spiritsong, Starbomb, and vicvicvic2 for Reviewing! But a lot more Starbomb 'cause you comment like every chapter!)

The three cats lead me out of the waterfall and we walk. I don't exactly know what direction because everything just looks like rocks. I don't even see the clans anymore. We keep walking and I feel like someone is following me. I don't exactly know why.

"So Amberpaw," says Stormfur to me," what brings you to the clans? Did you somehow get separated? I see you have an apprentice name."

"I'm actually not from around here. I heard about the warriors and I have to join them. I just… chose that as my apprentice name." ok someone is defiantly following us. My hair, I mean fur is starting to get on edge.

"You traveled all the way across the mountains to meet the clan cats? That's pretty brave for such a young cat."

"Not meet, join. I just need a new home."

"Are you ok?" asks Brook. "Your fur is on edge."

"I- I think someone is following us."

"Impossible!" says Swoop. "I would have sensed it by now."

"Actually, I think I felt it the entire time I've been in the mountains. I guess you guys are just used to it."

We all stop walking. I hear a stone being turned.

_I knew it! There is someone here, but whom?_

All the sudden cats pounce out from behind the rocks.

"It's an attack!" I scream.

A grey tom jumps on my back.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Stormfur rams into the cat and bites his shoulder. He runs.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

"I'm fine." I say angrily. I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself for being helpless. "And that's not going to happen again!"

I run at the nearest cat I see and bite down hard on their shoulder. They manage to bite my back leg and I yelp. It makes me let go of their shoulder.

"You're not getting away that easily!" I jump on their back and we start to tumble. They manage to pull me down, but I claw at their stomach. I wiggle and bit at their paws. They obviously have never fought someone who bites their paws because they pulled back right away. I get up and jump on their back. Biting their ears and digging my claws into their back.

"Retreat!" calls one of the attackers.

They fall backward and almost land on me. I get out of the way in time though.

We come back together. When I see the cats running away I actually see how many there are. About ten.

_You mean I only took on one of them? _I think disappointedly. _That means that everyone else fought like three cats and I only fought one. I wasn't even that good at it either!_

"That was amazing!" Brook says to me. "That tom was at least three times your size and you took him head on! Didn't miss a beat!"

"Really?" I say a little embarrassed from the praise.

"Yes, that really was amazing," Says Swoop. "Have you ever fought before?"

"Well, not really. I mean I clawed my principal, but I don't think that- I-I mean I did something to a twoleg, but I doesn't count because he was… annoying me."

"Well then you have a natural act for it." Says Stormfur. "Which ever clan you go to, they will be honored to have you fighting for their clan."

"Yes," says Brook "You would make a fit fighter for any enemy."

"So which clan are you thinking about joining?" asks Stormfur.

"I'm honestly not sure. I'm just happy if anyone takes me in. But, if I had to pick I would want to join RiverClan, or ThunderClan. I love swimming and fish, but there is something about the forest that just calls to me. Plus, ThunderClan usually takes in cats in a friendlier way than the others."

"So you heard all that on your travels?" questions Swoop. "You couldn't have been traveling that long. You're as young as a to-be."

"I lived where there territory was before they came here. And there the rumors of the forest cats are always being spread. You can never not hear talk about them!"

"Here we are." Says Swoop. "We must not go further."

"Thank you guys so much. I'm going to miss you."

"We will miss you to, Amberpaw." Says Brook.

I look down the mountain and it's beautiful. We can see all four territories from here. The lake is beautiful.

_Well, I guess I better start walking._

I for a few hours and then I realize I'm starving.

_When was the last time I ate?_

I can't even remember.

I walk into the forest left of the trail to hunt. I smell around and smell the abundance of animals. Squirrels, mice, voles, and deer. Obviously I'm not going after the deer, but the rest are fair game. I smell the air again to find the closest animal. I smell a mouse about ten tail lengths away. The wind is blowing in my favor. I get closer until I can really see where it is. It's a little small, but still very edible. Crouching, making sure my tail isn't on the ground, nothing to distract me. I pounce and…

"Amberpaw! You're back!"

Instead of pouncing I just fall on my face. I see the mouse scurrying away.

"Who in StarClan's name would distract me?" I ask myself angrily.

I turn around and see Little Mew.

I walk over to him. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't you see me hunting? I would have caught that mouse too!"

"I-I'm sorry." He says and puts his head down; I think he really felt bad. "I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice?" I continue yelling at him. I guess that the twolegs notice me doing that because the mother walks over to me.

"Hello there." She says kindly. "Why are you yelling at our cat? Oh, you look hungry. Bob, can we give her some cat food?" she asks the father.

"Sure, besides even if we just gave some to our cat, she would probably take it."

"Can I wash her?" asks the little girl. "She looks so dirty."

"No cats clean themselves, Charlotte." Says her father.

The mother walks over to me and brings me a bowl of food and does the same with Little Mew.

"Well since you can't understand me." I say. "You expect me to eat this kittypet food? It looks like deer poop."

"You can't say that?' says Little Mew "She gave you food and I ride and she doesn't even know about the ride. She has only been kind to you."

"Relax, she can't understand me, plus I'm mad, mostly at you, but you can understand what I say so it's no use yelling at you. This will just get out my anger. See I feel better now." I take a bite of the food. "So this is what the stuff I feed Brownie tastes like."

_Well, fed._

"Who's Brownie?" Little Mew asks.

"My dog." _Ok bad idea to tell a fellow cat I have a dog._

"You have a dog? How? Wait I thought you didn't have a home."

_Way to go Alexa… I mean Amberpaw. Now how to explain?_

"Ok, I used to be a kittypet, but then I left. End of story.

"but-"

"Look the cars starting! We should probably get on it."

We jump into the back of the car.

_They're going to the end of RiverClan territory so I can either back track and try to find the camp, or just continue to ThunderClan._

I decide to go to ThunderClan. They would probably accept me more than RiverClan. Besides, even if I do get into RiverClan they would never accept me as a friend.

We arrive at their summer home and I jump off the truck.

"Bye Mew." I meow. "We've had our ups and downs, but you are good company. I'm truly going to miss you."

"Same. Bye Amberpaw."'

I start walking past ShadowClan territory and remember to stay three tail lengths close to the lake. If I'm going to be a clan cat, I better start acting like one.


	16. Chapter 14

(Wow. I really should be doing my history essay right now.)

It is night and I am camping near the lake. I look at my reflection. Ginger pelt. Amber eyes. No opposable thumbs. No human. Cat.

_Well I guess this is really is the start of my new life._

I never really had time to stop and think about it. I just think about the future.

_To think, I'm a cat. If I told my friends they would think I'm crazy. I wonder what they are doing now; without me. Tony and Josh are probably playing COD right now. Maggie and Margret are probably asking their mom who is her favorite twin and she is probably listening to music to drown them out. _Thinking that makes me smile. _Angie probably picking the names of the horses she wants to own. And there colors. Anna most likely trying on the new clothes her mother bought her._ I stop looking at my reflection and laydown. _Mike reading and his cat are keeping his feet warm. I wonder what it's like to talk to my friends cats. It would be funny if they would only talk bad about them. And Mac; I wonder what he's doing_

I drift off to sleep dreaming about me friends.

"Get up."

"One more minute, mom." I mumble. I'm only half away and I won't open my eyes. "I'm sleeping."

"Who are you? Why are you on our territory?"

_I guess Angie slept over._

"Oh I get it Sparrowpelt. Yes, you stupid ShadowClan cat. I will not get off. This is my territory."

I open my eyes. I'm outside near a lake and a huge white tom is hovering over me. And I have paws? Wait, no. did I just say what I think I said. Oh God; I'm going to die now aren't I.

"No, no." I get up. "I was just dreaming, I didn't really mean that. Besides, I'm three tail lengths from the lake. See one, two, three." And I measure with my tail. "It's a law."

"For clan cats it's a law. For Rogues like yourself, you're still on my territory."

"Who do you think you are? Blackstar?"

"That's exactly who I am." I notice the toms black paws.

Oh… well I'm just going to run away now."

They catch me.

"Ok so hear me out. I'll go and this rogue will never come back. You don't even need to chase me off. I'll just leave."

"Fine, but we will escort you to the edge of our territory."

I walk to the back of the territories and when I'm far enough away I keep going to ThunderClan territory.

"So Brambleclaw. Did the patrols check all the borders?" asks Firestar.

"I think so. I just feel that we should check the back one again, nothing really comes from there though."

"We can't be too sure. Brambleclaw I want you to go on patrol."

"Just me?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you say Firestar."

With that Brambleclaw walks out of camp.

It is dark and I know I have wondered into ThunderClan territory. I figured from the type of trees and the different smell.

_Wow. I know everyone says ShadowClan smells bad, but I didn't know it was that bad. I'm going to fit right at home here in ThunderClan… if I get in._

A sudden wind comes and blows my smell deep into ThunderClan territory.

"Who goes there?" I hear a voice. A dark cat figure pops out of the bushes. It had bright amber eyes. "I said who goes there?"

Ummm… Amberpaw. Hi I would ummm… like to join ThunderClan."

"What?" The cat seemed genuinely confused.

"See I traveled far away to come join the clan. I have no home and nowhere else to go."

"It's not up to me. I will bring you to Firestar and let him decide."

We start walking to camp.

"So. What's your name?" I ask.

"Brambleclaw. I'm the deputy."

_I'm meeting BRAMBLECLAW!_


	17. Chapter 15

A ginger cat walks into camp. The moonlight shines on its pelt. Fire seems to come off it in the moonlight.

_Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness that is to come; then return to their true form. _The prophecy rings in Firestar's head. He jumps down from high ledge to greet this cat and Brambleclaw. Unlike most rogues he meets she dips her head at his presence.

"Hello Firestar. I am pleasured to meet you. I would like to join ThunderClan." All my fear disappeared. This was my moment to prove myself.

_The prophecy is happening. She must defiantly join. This little cat had the power to save everyone._

"Yes. You can join. I'll let Dovepaw and Ivypaw show you around."

My heart skipped a beat. _I am a ThunderClan cat. A warrior. Plus, I get to be shown around by Ivypaw and Dovepaw! More prophecy people to meet! I bet Dovepaw already knew I was coming._

While they show me around (even though I pretty much know everything and everyone from reading the books) Firestar and Brambleclaw have a little talk.

"How could you except her so easily?" asks Brambleclaw angrily.

"She is special. She can save us all."

"Save us all? She's barely bigger than an apprentice!"

"So. When I first came here I was little more than a kit. Bluestar saw how special I am the same way I see how special she is."

"Well I guess so." Brambleclaw doubts.

"Did you see the way her pelt shines in the moonlight? Just like fire."

"Yes. I suppose she is a little you."

"Yes. Exactly."

"And here is the apprentices den." Says Dovepaw.

"Cool." I say. "So I guess we are roommates."

"Yep!"

"Jayfeather!" calls Ivypaw. "Come here! We want you to meet someone."

A grey tom walks over to us.

"Who am I meeting?"

"This is Amberpaw." Says Dovepaw. "She just joined ThunderClan."

"Interesting." He says sarcastically. "Now I have to get back to work. Berrynose isn't going to get that splinter out of his paw himself."

As he walked past me his tail brushed mine. He jumps in surprise and hurries away.

_I could see. _Thinks Jayfeather. _When I brushed her tail I could see!_

"Sorry about that." Says Ivypaw. "He's blind."

"I know-err. I mean, too bad." _ I wonder what surprised him so much. It couldn't have been just touching me._

I have been living in ThunderClan for one moon. I feel like I have lived here all my life. I am just like everyone else. Today is the full moon and also my first gathering. I am so exited! I've read about this so many times.

We walk around the lake and through WindClan territory. Everyone was right about the tree being slippery I can barely hang on!

We are the last clan to arrive so we don't really get time to talk to the cats around us. I decide to just sit with Dovepaw and Ivypaw and see who they talk to. I have never seen so many cats in one place. I knew that there were many cats at gatherings, but I didn't know this many!

Mistystar speaks and then Onestar. They both apparently have enough prey and everything they say is to make there clans seem perfect. That is one thing I don't get about the gathering. Everyone lies anyway. Their cats could be skin and bone, yet they still say they are strong and healthy.

Firestar speaks next "Prey has been good this moon and our elders are healthy. We have a new apprentice join us. Amberpaw."

I stand us and everyone cheers "Amberpaw! Amberpaw!" my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

Blackstar speaks next. "Prey has been running smoothly and everyone is healthy. I was also going to warn everyone about a rogue that's been wondering around, but I see ThunderClan has already accepted the crowfood." He looks directly at me and everyone follows his gaze.

I can't believe he just said that to all the clans! It's pretty obvious that he's talking about me. I try to duck my head, but everyone is already looking at me.

"How dare you say that to one if my cats. Especially an apprentice." Says Firestar.

"You should have heard what this foxheart said to me." Blackstar argues.

The leaders' hackles are raised. ThunderClan and ShadowClan are about to fight. All of the sudden clouds are covering the sky.

Everyone realizes that StarClan is not happy. We quickly disperse back into our own clans and go to our own territories.

_All that fighting over me? _I think gloomily. _And I even caused the gathering to end._

As we are walking home Jayfeather notices my dismay. "Don't feel bad. Blackstar just wants to pick a fight."

I rest my head on his shoulder the rest of the way home.

_I can see._ He thinks. She is so warm and soft.

Even though a fight almost broke out because if me, I go to bed feeling content. _I am home. I am finally home._ And I quickly fall asleep.

(Thanks for reading my fanfic! If you want to continue the story you will have to read the second book Warriors: Tails of a Girl: Dogs of the Hunt

Don't be fooled by the dogs part. It is a continuation of this story. It will be coming soon, but probably after Christmas break because I'm going somewhere where there is no Wi-Fi. But I'm probably going to write a lot there so I might have new chapters. Should I keep the story in present tense, or should I change it to past tense? R&R!)


End file.
